


Things are Different

by Loki1717



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute fluff, just cute, oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki1717/pseuds/Loki1717
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky are nervous about holding hands and kissing in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things are Different

**Author's Note:**

> in a fb conversation I was trying to get a friend to ship this and these scenarios came up so yeh  
> kudos so I can feed my family of snails.

Steve wasn’t shy, and Bucky wasn’t exactly either. So why was it so hard for them to hold hands or kiss in public? They hadn’t done either yet.

“It’s fine,” Natasha would say, and they believed her.

“People don’t usually tend to care, especially if it’s you,” Tony would say, and they believed him.

Clint would smile, and slowly nod when either of them looked at the others lips, or hands, and they believed it was okay.

Then why was it so difficult? Things were different now. Much different. 

 

Steve and Bucky sat on a bench, Steve going over one of the many times Bucky had saved him. He talked excitedly, and you could see how important it was to Steve. Bucky couldn’t imagine a skinny Steve, but apparently, it was once a thing. Bucky watched the way Steve's eyes lit up whenever he was mentioned. He looked at Steve's hands, which were gesturing wildly, and he smiled. He was going to do it. But he found himself looking around to see if anyone was watching.

It doesn’t matter. Things are different now.

Bucky quickly reached up and grabbed Steve’s hand, then placed it between them.

“Keep talking,” Bucky said, a light smile on his pale face. Steve smiled back, and continued talking about Bucky’s bravery.

 

About a week later, as Bucky was complaining about the lack of good music, and the way people dance, and how much he hated it here, and how he didn’t care how advanced things were. He was creating quite the scene, and people were stopping to watch him loudly insult every single person around. Steve needed to shut him up, and fast. So he improvised.

Steve grabbed Bucky by his arm, and kissed him. It was passionate, and perfect, and the first time they had kissed in public. When they opened their eyes, people had moved on, and so had their fears.


End file.
